of waffles and ice cream
by karikohitachiin
Summary: what  happens when you put wolf-girls, tea, and the shadoe king's laptop together...COMPLETE MADNESS! WARNING: consists of tea spilling, shadow king glaring, and my weird humor-ness


Jenn-okay, for now on I'm going to start making little drabbles with a couple of my new oc's haruka and haruko.

Hika- oh and are THEY cats as well?

Jenn-NO STUPID HEAD! They are part wolf.

Hika- -.-*

Haru-you watch waaaay too much anime.

Jenn- hehe I know

Kao/hika-otaku

Jenn-THANK YOU! X3

Mori-story

Haruka/haruko-OMG HE TALKED!

Jenn-I KNOW! XD anyway…. HUNNY!

Hunny-right

Jenn-chan doesn't own ohshc or anything else but her oc's

STORY START

"We're sorry!" the twins haruka and haruko yelled. Now why were they yelling they we sorry? Well, that was because they

Accidently spilled tea on the shadow king's laptop. Now, you are probably asking yourself "self, how did this happen?" who

Knows…The female twins dashed toward the closest hiding spot which, to his dismay, was mori, yet again. "We didn't mean

To spill tea on your laptop it just happened." Haruka said trying to calm down the flaming kyoya. "Now how could you 'accidently'

Spill tea on my VERY expensive laptop when there was nothing to trip over?" kyoya said his glare hardening. At this point the female

Twins hid behind their tails and their ears flat on their head. "Well that's simple kyoya-sempai.." Hikaru started. "The girls are just

Naturally clumsy." Kaoru finished. At this all the hosts in the room nodded their head in agreement. Both girls replied with a "Gee thanks."

"But, back to the subject at hand, how do you expect to pay me back for ruining my laptop with the entire host clubs' finances saved onto there

I mean it's not like the two of you are rich, right?" kyoya said with one of his signature smirks. There was then a random fangirl squeals out of

Nowhere. 'That's odd, considering that the host club closed ten minutes ago.' The girls thought. "Why don't hara-chan and haro-chan

Work out a debt like haru-chan did?" Hunny suggested…..awkward silence…. Then abruptly tamaki stood up dramatically, of course,

And said "why that is a splendid idea Hunny-sempai. After all you know what they say when in Rome do as the Canadians do." 1

"what?" the rest of the hosts said/asked, whatever."I mean it only makes sense, since you two already work for the host club

As hostesses." "So basically…" haruko started. "We just don't get paid for a loooooong time?" haruka finished. Kyoya nodded

"basically." The girl twins exchanged glances. "Fine with us." "perfect." Kyoya said finishing the conversation with his signature

Smirk again. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" "AGAIN WITH THE SQUEELS!" haruko yelled

MORNING AT THE HIYAASHII RESIDENTS

"yaaahhhh." A loud yawn escaped the younger hiyaashii's mouth. '…that was a really weird dream….ah well.' Haruka thought

As she climbed down her and her sister's bunk bed. Their room was…how do I put it.. Kind of otaku-ish and interesting. There

Were blood red walls with a dark blue carpet. There was a wooden desk with a big mirror. There were anime posters on the walls

Of spice and wolf, fma, hetalia, mermaid melody, and many others. They even had a medium size collection of manga and anime.

When haruka climbed down the ladder without falling, which is a BIG accomplishment for the hiyaashii so early in the morning,

She leaned over to her sister and gently shook her trying to wake her up. It was five minutes and the older hiyaashii still wasn't

Up so haruka had to result to..'Dramastic' measures. "OMIGOD, IT'S THE ICE CREAM MAN SELLING WAFFLES!" in a millisecond

Haruko was out of the house and looking up and down the road, waiting for the ice cream man, with her tail constantly wagging.

After about ten minutes, haruko came inside, looking pissed. Of course haruka was already dressed and eating breakfast. "Have fun?"

"Oh shut up."

XDDD oh I have the weirdest sense of humorat school

"Hey. Why does haruko look so pissed off?" Kaoru whispered to his seat neighbor. "I woke her up this morning by telling her

The ice cream man was at our house selling waffles." The neighbor answered "ice cream man? Waffles?" the younger hitachiin was

thoroughly confused. "She has a weird mind." After that little conversation they went back to paying attention in class. Haruhi, upon

hearing their conversation, started to wonder about the hiyaashii twins' sanity.

Jenn-thank you thank you

Haru- I'm starting to wonder about your sanity too.

Jenn- I think everyone at my school are starting to wonder the same thing 'bout me and my friends…we're weird

Kao- I can tell

Jenn-I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.

Hara-…..he's a hitachiin

Jenn- good point

Hika/kao-HEY!

Jenn- *ignores* okay so if you are wondering what haruka's dream was about. Review and tell me you want to know and whether

Or not you liked my little drabble. And tell me if my story needs some improvement. Criticism is appreciated but not too harsh.

REVIEW, FAV, LOVE NO HATE, PEACE


End file.
